


A Little Warmth in the Cold

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd - Freeform, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: Boyd thought he knew what cold was. He worked for months at the ice rink, and before that he worked stock in a grocery store. He knew how it felt to have his fingertips burning bright red and so stiff he could barely move them. He remembered the way his jaw would clench and his nose would tingle. It was nothing compared to the Alaskan frost.Or the time Stiles picks a snowball fight.





	A Little Warmth in the Cold

Boyd thought he knew what cold was. He worked for months at the ice rink, and before that he worked stock in a grocery store. He knew how it felt to have his fingertips burning bright red and so stiff he could barely move them. He remembered the way his jaw would clench and his nose would tingle. It was nothing compared to the Alaskan frost. Even with the blood of a wolf coursing through his veins his jaw tightened, his fingers went stiff, and his nose and lips were on fire. There was a lot he was willing to do for his pack but if they ever suggested ‘experiencing raw wilderness’ ever again he would shackle them all in a basement.

Erica flounced through the snow ahead of them, her golden hair bouncing against her back as she moved like a snow bunny through the trees. A small part of him wanted to catch up and take her hand the way he used too but the larger part knew their breakup had been final. She had called it off, she knew his affection for her wasn’t anything more than the familial bond of a packmate. He did love Erica, just not in the way they had both hoped for.

Chasing along after her was Isaac, complaining of his aching joints, the ice crystals clinging to his curly hair, and the snow that packed into his boots. Derek didn’t complain at all to the point where Boyd almost wondered if his mouth had been frozen shut. He walked at a slow pace with Stiles right beside him, jabbering nonsense into his ear. The wind blurred his voice before it reached Boyd’s ear but every once in awhile he’d catch one of them looking back at him.

Boyd walked along behind the pack with his frozen fingers stuffed in his pockets and his hat pulled down low over his face. He let himself get caught up in the scents of the wild, the frozen creek, the plentiful animals, the pine trees and their sap. It all flowed past him with the gentle breeze that played with Erica’s hair and Isaac’s scarf. He heard the sounds of the birds and the crunching of his own feet on the snow. He got himself lost in it until a yelp and a growl snapped him out of it.

Boyd winced as he caught a chestful of a very eager Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles pressed his frozen nose against Boyd’s neck.

“Boyd! Protect me!” he muttered. His little breaths puffed out on his cheek.

From where they’d been walking Derek stood with a grimace and a mess of white fluff coating the front of his jacket. Erica and Isaac had stopped their trekking to look back at them with a mixture of confusion, tension, and anticipation. He could see the mischief sparkling in Erica’s eyes and that was never a good thing.

“What’d you do?” Boyd asked.

“I didn’t do anything!” Stiles said.

Boyd raised his brow.

Stiles pressed his lips together. “So maybe I threw a snowball. It was just one. I just wanted to see if I could knock the frown off Derek’s face. It worked, didn’t it?”

Isaac jumped through the snow over to Derek with a snowball in his hands. Derek took it and tossed it gently up and down in his palm. As he eyed it a slow but malicious grin spread across his face.

Erica beamed and ran to them just as Isaac had. She dropped to her knees and began forming a wall of snow between the two trees they stood between while Isaac worked on their arsenal.

“I guess it did,” Boyd said complacently. He looked at their giddy competition and then back down at Stiles. He couldn’t help but to fixate on his lips that had gone bright pink with the chill. “What makes you think I’m always going to come running to your aid?”

“Because I’ll always go running to yours.”

Just like that Boyd realized he would always go running to Stiles aid, no matter where or when he would be there to protect that perfect, impish grin. The look in his eyes told him that Stiles knew it too.

Boyd sighed and wrapped his arms around Stiles’s waist. “You build ‘em I’ll throw ‘em,” he said. His fingertips dug into the back of Stiles’ jacket and the chill in his body was melted underneath the warmth of his heart and the burning in Stiles’s deep brown eyes.

“Yes!” Stiles said.

“You have ten minutes!” Derek shouted from his quickly forming snow fort. Erica and Isaac were peering out from the wall like a pair of grinning idiots.

“We’ll kick your asses!” Stiles shouted back. He pulled himself away from Boyd and grabbed his hand. A spark tingled down his spine as he was pulled towards the tree line to find a good spot for their fort.

Boyd didn’t really care if they won. He only cared that when they lost he would get to carry a frozen and snow-soaked Stiles back to the cabin in his arms.


End file.
